


the shepard and the sheep

by l3gion1183



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3gion1183/pseuds/l3gion1183
Summary: commander shepard is one of the most respected soldiers in the alliance. he's hailed as a hero for his actions during the blitz, so it was of little surprise when the alliance pushed for him to take up the role of the councils first human specter. but when a recovery mission on eden prime goes awry and his specter escort ends up dead, shepard finds himself right in the middle of a conspiracy that could doom all of galactic civilization as he knows it. danger grows with each passing moment as shepard works to uncover the mystery of the Protheans disappearance as well as the danger that the reapers truly pose. can one human solider stop an entity that has existed for eons and save the galaxy? he intends to try.





	the shepard and the sheep

'Who's like us?'

'Damn few. And they're all dead.'

'I'll drink to that!' 

John Shepard downed his shot while he laughed with the marines around him. The Asari bartender came around to offer a refill which Shepard gladly accepted. 

'Man, you got to love the Asari,' one of the soilders, Johnson, said, as he put his arm around Shepards shoulder. 'Don't you agree, Shepard?' he asked, while eyeing up the bartender.

'Sure,' Shepard said, as the bartender rolled her eyes and walked off. 'Its a shame they don't like you though.' Johnson feigned offense, getting a laugh out of Shepard. 

'I just haven't turned up the charm yet,' he said. 'I intend to enjoy my shore leave, and I garrentee I'll win that blue beauty over by the time we ship out.'

Shepard nearly chocked on his drink as he broke put laughing. 'Please. I've seen what you call charm. You don't stand a chance. Besides,' Shepard said as he pointed the Asari, 'she seems more interested Rodriguez.' 

Johnson looked over to see the Asari bartender laughing and flirting with the female soilder. 'I don't see the problem,' he said with a shrug. 'The more the merrier I always say.' 

Shepard rolled his eyes. 'And you wonder why you're not more popular with the ladies?'

Johnson placed a hand over his heart. 'You wound me Shepard.' 

'Keep it up and someone's going to,' Shepard said, downing another shot. 

'You're no fun, you know that,' Johnson said as he took another drink. 'Shore leave is about letting loose. Take some risk. Live a little.' 

'I know how to enjoy my shore leave, Johnson,' Shepard said with a laugh. 'And I take plenty of risk. You really think the only thing I've done was drink the last few days? I'm just not stupid enough to take a risk that would get me shot. And trust me, Rodriguez would definitely start shooting if you try and worm your way into what she's got going on.'

Johnson burst out laughing. 'You've got me there,' he said. 'So who have you been spending your time with then?'

'Hah,' Shepard took another drink. 'Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell.'

'Hey now, how am I supposed to know you're telling me the truth if you don't offer up any details?'

Shepard was about to reply when a door to the bar was thrown open. A local civilian rushed in out of breath. 'Army....coming,' he said. 

Shepard and Johnson looked at each and stood as one. 'Where?' they asked. 

'Outside the gates, coming from the mountains,' the civilian said. Shepard, Johnson, and Rodriguez rushed out of the bar to find a crowd had gathered, speaking in hushed, worried tones, as they all looked in the direction of the mountains. Shepard grabbed his rifle and looked down the scope.

'What do you see?' Rodriguez asked. 

Shepard didn't answer as he looked at the approaching army. Hundreds, at least. Humans, slavers and pirates, based on the outfits, as well several individuals with four eyes. 'Batarians,' he growled. He turned to look at the gathering crowd. Only a few dozen marines on leave, and a bunch of panicked civilians. Not good odds. The colonies defenses were stable, but wouldn't hold against a force of that size forever. 

'Guess shore leave is over,' Johnson said. He sounded disappointed, but his expression was set, determined. 

'Looks like it,' Shepard said. He turned to Rodriguez. 'Get a message to the Aliiance. We need support, and we need it yesterday.' 

'Understood,' she nodded and ran off. 

Shepard turned to the civilians who had gathered. 'I need someone who knows the layout of the colony,' he said. 'I need to know the least secure locations, as well as a take on supplies. Wepons, medicine, ammo. I don't know why that army is here, but know that they intend to take this colony. We aren't going to let that happen, not while we're still standing.'

The asari bartender stepped forward. 'I've lived on this colony for years,' she said. 'I know the places most likely to be breached.' 

Another civilian stepped forward. 'I can provide arms and ammunition, as well as medical supplies. What we have is limited, but it should help.' Shepard nodded, the turned his attention Rodriguez as she returned. 

'Whats the word?' he asked. 

'The Alliance knows what's happening. There are some ships in the sky's above Elysium already, dealing with a large force of enemy dreadnoughts, but it will take a few hours for significant reinforcements to arrive. We're on our own for now.'

'Then we'll have to make sure to hold that army off,' Shepard said. He turned to the gathered marines. 'I know this isn't what we expected for our shore leave, but the situation is what it is. We are marines of the Aliiance, and we won't back down from a fight, even if the odds are against us! WHO'S LIKE US?'

The gathered marines stood at attention. 'DAMN FEW! AND THEY'RE ALL DEAD!' they called at once. 

* * *

Several shots rang out as Shepard took aim at the oncoming attackers. The few marines and a handful of volunteers had been spread out in the colonies least secure locations, with medicine and ammunition dispersed accordingly. Ammunition had been plentiful, but medicine was limited. it would have to be used sparingly. 

'So far the situation is under control here,' Johnson said over comms. He and Rodriguez had been put in charge of the small ground teams. They had both reported small bands of pirates and slavers that had managed to breach the colony defenses. so far nothing they couldn't handle, but each successive breach brought larger numbers. 

'Good,' Shepard said, as the marines around him took aim on the band of batarians that were making their way towards the colony. 'Don't let your guard down. If they breach the defenses in force, we'll be in trouble.'

'Right.' 

* * *

Time seemed to move at an excruciatingly slow pace. It hadn't even been a half hour before the invading forces pushed past the defenses enough for the fighting to truly intensify. Shot after shot was fired in the growing crowd of invaders and still they flooded forward. Those not adapt with a fire arm were running back and forth distributing ammo as they tried to keep the children and those not involved in the fighting calm. 

'Gah!' one of the marines shouted. He ducked into cover holding his shoulder. One of the attendees ran forward with some medi gel, but he waved her away. 'Its nothing serious. Save it for those who really need it.' He grabbed is rifle, switched to his good shoulder and returned fire. 

* * *

Nearly and hour and a half had passed since the fighting had begun, and the site had deteriorated. Johnson had taken a stray bullet, and one of the marines who had been in his group had taken over the comms. Rodriguez reported three dead marines and several wounded civilians, but she had managed to regain control if the situation. Shepard's group had two dead, and four wounded who were being treated, when the defenses broke down completely. 

'Shepard,' one of the marines shouted. 'They broke through!' Shepard looked out onto the field as dozens of slavers, pirates, and batarians, began to pour into the colony, shouting a indistinct cheer. 

There was no helping it now. They would have to take the fight to them. 'Keep you aim steady and don't hit me!' he said, as he grabbed a handful if grenades. His body glowed with a blue hue as he charged into the army of invaders, slamming into the ground and unleashing a biotic surge that knocked a dozen men off their feet. He lobbed a grenade into the fray of shocked invaders and grabbed his assault rifle unloading into the advancing army. There was little need to aim as their sheer numbers made it near impossible to miss. Several found themselves thrown around like ragdolls as Shepard unleaded his biotics. He was barely aware of the shots coming from behind him as he darted around, a hail of bullets all around him. 

Shepard staggered slightly as the liberal use of his biotics began to take a toll. He lobbed another grenade, but a stray bullet caused it to go off early. The blast blew Shepard off his feet. His ears were ringing and he felt a stinging pain under his right eye, but he didn't have time to worry about it. He managed to get to his feet, and continues to fire upon the invaders, knocking one who got to close in the face with the but of his rifle and kicking the legs out from under another before quickly dispatching them. Shepard's breathing had become ragged, and his vision was beginning to blur. _How long have I been fighting?_ he thought. He gathered what remained of his strength and slammed his his hands into the ground, sending out a powerful biotic blast. _Guess this is it,_ Shepard thought, as the last of his strength left him. He closed his eyes and waited, hoping for a quick death, rather than being taken as a slave. Instead he heard the sounds of people running. He looked up and saw the army retreating. _What?_

Then he heard it. He looked up to the sky's to see a dozen Alliance ships decending on the colony. Cheers could be heard from behind him as the colonist celebrated the arrival of the Alliance reinforcements. Seeing them gave Shepard a second wind, as he managed to get to his feet. He grabbed his rifle and let out a war cry as he targeted the invading stragglers and -

'Appraching Acturis Prime relay.'

Shepards eyes shot open as Jokers voice came over the comms. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _Eden Prime. That's right._ Shepards hand dropped down to the scars beneath his right eye. The last thing he needed to be thinking about while dealing with his suspicion of his current mission was the blitz, and yet it often had a way of drawing him back on long missions. The fear he had felt, the anger as those around him died, the adrenaline as he made his stand when the invading force broke through- 

'Initiating transmission sequence,' Joker said.

Shepard dragged his thoughts away from the blitz, his hand falling away from his scars. He needed to focus. Eden Prime. They were here for a reason. A shakedown run. A test of the Normandy's stealth system. So he was told, anyway. _Why is a specter here for a simple test of the stealth systems?_ Something was going on, and he was determined to find out. The relay was in range. They would be at Eden Prime soon. Shepard sighed. _Time to get some answers out of Anderson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a big mass effect fan, I decided to try and write my own version of the story here for people to enjoy. I should note that I am not a writer and will not make any claims to be, so I apologize in advance if the story fails to live up to my expectations. my hope is to add to this in time and eventually tell the story of all three games. any and all feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter has undergone a rehaul. originally focusing on the opening of the first game, I found it was incredibly....boring upon a re read. to much of it was copy and paste dialog that just didn't make for an interesting read. I have decided to focus instead on something that isn't gone into to much depth in the game. the blitz. hope you guys enjoy this new starting point.


End file.
